The One I'm Waiting For
by cj10824
Summary: Alice keeps setting Bella up on blind dates, but so far they have all turned out horrible. Will this one be any different? Edward x Bella Oneshot. AU. Human.


**AN: Here is a little Twilight oneshot. This is dedicated to Heather, because she encouraged me to write this. I hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Summary: Alice keeps setting Bella up on blind dates, but so far they have all turned out horrible. Will this one be any different? Edward x Bella Oneshot. AU. Human.**

**The One I'm Waiting For**

"You have got to be freaking kidding me!" Bella huffed as she flopped down on the bed, one hand holding her phone while her eyes were covered by her forearm.

"Alice, I've told you before. I _hate_ blind dates. And I told you, I don't want to go on dates anymore, and you know why." Bella stressed, trying to get her point across to her best friend of five years.

"But Bella, trust me. I know all about your crush, but just try and forget about him and do this. I think you'll really like this one."

"You said that last time Alice. And it ended up being the most boring date in the history of dates."

Alice rolled her eyes. "It wasn't that bad Bella."

"Wasn't that bad, huh? The guy went on the whole time about birds. Like every single thing we talked about somehow related back to birds."

"I'm sure you're over exaggerating Bella."

"Think so?" Bella asked incredulously, sitting up on the edge of her bed.

'_I'll have the rosemary chicken please.'_

'_Bella, did you know that chickens are 75 water?' _

'_Nice night tonight…' _

'_Yeah, I wonder if we'll see an owl. You know almost all owls except for a few species are nocturnal?'_

'_Ugh, I got something in my eye.'_

'_Bella, do you know that ducks have three eyelids?'_

"Okay Bella, okay," Alice said interrupting her rant. "You made your point. But trust me. This guy is much better. Please, please, please Bella. For me? Your best friend?"

"Ugh. Fine, I'll go." Bella rolled her eyes amusedly, hearing Alice clapping excitedly. "You had to play the best friend card, didn't you?"

"It worked didn't it?"

"Okay, so what are the details?" Bella asked dejectedly.

"Tonight at 7:00. Meet at the Italian Restaurant at the corner of 7th and Main Street. The reservation will be under my name. And wear that dark blue dress we bought you last weekend."

Bella groaned and flopped back onto the bed. "I have to wear a dress!?"

"Yes Bella. Listen, it's a nice restaurant. Your date is a great guy. Trust me. This one will be better than the rest. I have to go but call me afterwards. Bye!"

Alice closed her phone and skipped happily down the hall. She knocked on the door excitedly, entering a few seconds later.

"Hey Alice."

"Hey Edward. What are you doing?"

Edward spun around in his desk chair. "Finishing up that report for English. What's up?"

"You busy tonight?"

"Nothing planned yet. Why?"

"I wanted to set you up on that blind date we talked about."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Who is she?"

"Now that would ruin the purpose of the _blind_ date." Alice smirked while sitting down on his bed.

"Alice," Edward said, not amused. "It's not one of your friends is it? I can't go through that again. Last time your friend couldn't stop talking. She wouldn't stop trying to snuggle up to me in the movie theater. I had to put a seat between us and make up some stupid excuse about having a condition where I couldn't be close to people. You have to tell me who this girl is. Is it a friend of yours? Do I know her?"

"Er, um…no you don't Edward. She's new to town. I just met her a few weeks ago. Edward, just trust me on this one okay? I know you'll like this girl."

Edward sighed. "Fine. Only cause if this is a flop, I know where you live."

"Love you too brother dearest," Alice grinned, standing up and walking towards the door. "So you're meeting her at the Italian place on the corner of 7th and Main Street. She'll be there at 7:00 so you need to be there a little earlier. The reservation is under my name. She'll be wearing a dark blue dress. Have fun tonight!"

Edward rolled his eyes at his sister's excitement and waved absent-mindedly as she left.

Alice shut the door, unable to hide the huge smile on her face. She hurried towards her room, anticipating her talk with Bella later that night.

--

Bella walked up to the restaurant, taking a deep breath while tugging on her dress, cursing Alice for making her buy such a short dress.

Pulling open the door, she was greeted by a short Italian woman with a heavy accent.

"Welcome. How many in your party?"

Bella cleared her throat. "Actually I'm here to meet someone."

"Reservation?"

"Under Alice Cullen."

The lady smiled. "Right this way."

Bella followed the petite woman around the corner and stopped as her eyes met those of her date for the night.

"You?" They both questioned, dumbfounded looks on their faces. The Italian lady smiled at the two before setting Bella's menu down and walking away.

"Um, hey Bella," Edward said, waving while she took a few steps closer to the table. Bella put her hand on her chair, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

"Hi Edward. So you're my date for the night?" She felt her palms begin to sweat and she attempted to indiscreetly wipe her palms on her sides.

Edward cleared his throat. "Yeah, I guess so. You want to sit down? Get something to drink?"

Bella looked around the room, and her eye caught the sign leading to the restrooms. "Can you just give me one second? I need to go use the…um…"

Edward turned and saw what she was looking at. "Sure, go right ahead." He was suppressing his chuckles, trying to keep from laughing at her obvious nervousness.

"Thanks," Bella said quickly before darting off to the bathroom. She flipped open her phone the moment she got in the bathroom, waiting impatiently.

"Hello."

"Alice Cullens I cannot believe you!"

"Oh hey Bella. What's up?"

"What's up!? I don't know you tell me. How come _Edward_ is sitting at the table as my date tonight? Edward, Alice!"

Alice couldn't hold back her laughter. "Surprise?"

"Alice, I cannot do this. It's Edward!"

"You can stop saying his name Bella. I know who it is. Listen, just go on your date and have fun. Trust me."

"Alice, I don't think I-,"

Alice interrupted her as a beeping sound filled her ears. "Bella? I have another call. I'll talk to you afterwards. Go have fun!"

Before Bella could say another word, Alice hung up and answered the other call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Alice," Edward greeted in a mock innocent tone. "So funny thing…I am sitting here waiting for my date to arrive, and guess who comes around the corner?" Edward paused for a second before continuing. "Bella. Your _friend_ Bella."

"Edward, just please don't make a big deal of this. I think this might work for you both. Just trust me, and go on with the date. Be that nice gentleman that you are. See what happens okay? Oh! I gotta go. Another call coming in. Bye!"

Alice switched calls again. "Hello?" She got a confused look on her face, hearing no one answer. Pulling away, she looked at the caller ID reading _Bella_. "Bella? You there?"

Bella sighed. "Alice, I can't do this. How could you set this up? I'm going to make a fool of myself in front of him."

"No you won't Bella. Listen, I know that Edward has been your crush for years, but that doesn't mean you have to be all nervous. You've been wanting this for so long. Here's your opportunity, so go enjoy it."

"What if it turns out he doesn't like me though? He's way out of my league Alice. He'd never go for a girl like me. Can't I just stay in my comfortable school-girl crush phase?"

"No you can't Bella," Alice said sternly, not giving into the whining. "Now go! I'll talk to you afterwards. Bye!"

Bella groaned as the phone beeped indicating the call had ended. She looked in the mirror and quickly fixed her hair, before heading back towards her table.

"Sorry about that," she said, as she walked past Edward.

"Hey, no problem." Edward quickly stood up and walked to her side of the table. "Here," he pulled out her chair, motioning for her to sit down. She sent him a grateful smile while taking her seat. Edward grinned back and walked back over to his chair.

"So," Edward began. "You call Alice to yell at her too?"

Bella looked up from the menu grinning slightly. "Maybe. How'd you know?"

Edward shrugged. "Just a hunch. Because I did the same thing."

"Well, she deserved an earful."

Edward laughed. "She did. I'm guessing you had no idea I'd be your date." Bella shook her head.

"No, I was expecting another dull date. She really has been setting me up with some winners," Bella said, her voice laced with sarcasm, causing Edward to grin.

"Well I was surprised too. But hey, I promise to try not to be too dull for you," Edward smirked, earning a smile from Bella. "So," he continued, clearing his throat. "You ready to order?"

Minutes later, after their orders were put in, Edward took a sip of his iced tea before breaking the silence.

"So Bella, tell me something about you. For being my sister's best friend, I don't know a whole lot about you."

"Okay…like what?" Bella asked nervously, taking a sip of her drink.

"Hmm," Edward stroked his chin pretending to be deep in thought making Bella laugh. "Favorite food?"

"Pizza."

Edward grinned. "Me too. Favorite toppings?"

"I'll eat almost anything, but Hawaiian is my favorite. You?"

"Pretty much anything, but if I order it, Pepperoni and Sausage. Okay, next question. Most embarrassing moment?" Edward noticed Bella shyly look away, uncertain of what to share. "Tell you what, I'll go first. Sound good?"

"Sure."

"Okay, so third grade…it was picture day for our school yearbook. As usual, my mom dressed me in this white collared shirt with a red vest with a blue stripe over it. When she dropped me off, she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Little did I know that she left a bright red lipstick mark on my cheek, which of course showed up on the picture. That whole year my class made fun of me…and that followed me up until junior high."

Bella couldn't stop herself from laughing throughout the whole story, causing Edward to smile. "I bet you looked cute in that red vest with the lipstick to match. How come I've never seen that picture?"

"Oh, it's safely hidden away, never to be seen by anyone again." Edward grinned. "So how about you?"

"Promise you won't say anything?" Edward took his fingers and pretended to zip his lips. "When I was in sixth grade I remember asking my mom how to pluck eyebrows, so she tried to show me. Then, I thought I was good enough to do it on my own, and I got a little carried away. There was almost nothing there on one side, and it took awhile for them to grow back in."

Edward could barely control his laughter, which earned him a playful glare from Bella, before she joined in.

Moments later the food came and the two enjoyed their meal. The rest of their meal was filled with conversations about favorite types of music, favorite movies, and hobbies, among other things.

Edward stood up, having finished paying the bill, and walked over to Bella offering her his hand before helping her up. She grinned, placing her small hand inside his.

"So, do you have to be anywhere else, or are you up for continuing our date?" Edward asked.

Bella smiled shyly. "No other plans."

"Good. Shall we?" Edward asked, holding out his arm. Bella looped hers through his, as he led her out of the restaurant.

Edward led her across the street, towards the park, and stopped at the dock on the small lake there. Edward took off his coat and wrapped it around Bella's arms, before helping her take a seat and then proceeding to sit down next to her. The two sat inches apart, legs dangling off the edge of the dock over the water as they looked out on the lake.

"You know," Edward began, his soft voice gaining Bella's attention. "I think I'm going to have to thank Alice when I get home. I was honestly dreading this blind date. The past ones she's set up for me haven't turned out so well."

Bella giggled. "Same for me actually. Some have been horrible as a matter of fact."

"I never really thought about it—you and me going out on a date. But I really enjoyed spending time with you in this setting Bella. Tonight has been fun, and honestly it's been the best date I've had."

Bella felt herself blush, and nervously looked away. Suddenly, she felt sparks as Edward placed his hand over hers that was sitting on the edge of the dock. Boldly, she turned her hand over and allowed their fingers to lace together.

"Well, I don't know how much you've heard from Alice, but I haven't had the best luck with blind dates. You definitely turned that around tonight though. "

Edward smiled, taking a deep breath and shifting so he was facing her slightly. Bella turned as well, caught up in the moment and unable to look away.

"Since we both had such a great time tonight, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me tomorrow night? I could pick you up around 7:00, if that works?"

Bella felt a large smile form on her face as she nodded her head in agreement. "That sounds great Edward."

"Okay then. It's a date." Edward smiled, staring into her eyes. Feeling a sudden surge of confidence, Edward took his left hand and brought it up to her cheek, softly caressing it. Very slowly, he leaned down and placed his lips on hers before pulling away, remaining a few inches away. He smiled seeing her grin as her eyes fluttered open. Once again, he leaned down, this time capturing her lips in more passionate kiss.

After pulling apart, Edward placed his arm around her shoulders, letting her lean her head on his shoulder. Edward let his head drop to lean on top of hers as the two looked out at the stars reflecting off the calm surface of the lake.

Edward glanced at his watch a few moments later and realized it was getting somewhat late.

"Bella," he whispered. "It's getting late. I'd better get you back. I think Alice is expecting a phone call anyways, right?"

Bella giggled while allowing him to help her up. "You're right about that one. She's probably sitting on the edge of her bed, cell phone right beside her."

"You know my sister well," Edward commented.

"Comes with the best friend territory," she joked, earning a laugh from Edward. Edward reached down, gently grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers.

"Well, let's get you home then."

The two walked hand-in-hand back towards the restaurant and Edward walked Bella to her car, making sure she had safely driven away before he entered his own car to drive home.

Edward walked into his front door, unable to hide the grin from his face. He saw the coat rack, and when he realized Bella still had his jacket, his smile grew. He walked upstairs and Alice poked her head out her bedroom door as he walked around the corner.

"So, dearest brother," Alice began. "How'd it go?"

Edward turned towards her, a huge smile still etched on his face. "Probably the best date I've ever had."

Alice squealed happily, clapping her hands in excitement.

"You two going out again? Please tell me you asked her on a second date!"

"Tomorrow night," Edward told her. "Hey don't you have a phone call to make?"

Alice's eyes widened. "You're right. I do!"

"Oh and Alice?" Edward called out. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome! Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Carry on," Edward muttered, rolling his eyes in amusement as he heard Alice squeal happily in the other room.


End file.
